The Kirk Factor
by IthicaIvey
Summary: James T. Kirk never saw it coming. His life would be forever altered by a young woman. Eventually Kirk/OC/Bones. Rated M for intense situations later. Follows the 2009 Reboot and before Into Darkness. *Beta-Searching!*
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, this is a repost of Chapter One. Now that I've got some good inspiration, I can get back on track with this story... However, my original plot has changed.. _

_You can find photos of the characters and other things on my pinterest link. I also have playlists for the story as well. You can find those both on my profile page.._

_Now I'm still looking for a beta reader so if any of you are willing, drop me a line. _

_Enjoy! _

**Disclaimer: I don't anything but the character Tayla. If I did, the movies would be out already and we'd be having a Star Trek party with all the characters.**

* * *

><p>Tayla Winona Maria Pike had graduated top of her class with honors. She was intelligent and many of her teachers has spoken highly of her inquisitive mind. She had filled it with everything from ancient history to the new data of starships. Basically, anything she could get her hands on went into her brain. She help multiple degrees in xenoligunstics, engineering, and she was a damn good surgeon. If she hadn't enlisted in Starfleet, she'd probably be the head of surgery somewhere in southern California. But, no, she was here, above Starfleet Academy, getting ready to head off in the USS <em>Enterprise<em> to answer a distress call. Even with all her medical talents, she was only second in command on the medical track for this particular starship.

_How was it even possible that with everything I'm capable of, I'm still only second? I would have thought I'd be a Chief Medical Officer by now. I'll have to talk with Dad later, she thought. Though, I bet it wouldn't be wise to call him Dad in front of his crew. That be disrespectful._

She strode over to one of the state-of-the-art biobeds, brand new on the _Enterprise_, crossed her tan, slender legs, and placed an elbow on her knee to rest her head in her hand.

"This skirt is really going to bug me. I hate this stupid dress uniform. Give me pants any day." she muttered. "It's like some man came up with the idea that a woman should be tortured with a device called a skirt."

As she started to daydream, a loud noise brought her back from her reverie. She snapped to attention, her bright, electric blue eyes noticed a well-built cadet with light brown hair half-dragged, half-carried by an older looking cadet with darker brown hair. He looked heavily intoxicated, which is why she assumed he was being dragged into Medical.

_Why send an intoxicated cadet aboard? He surely can't be cleared for duty, she_ mused.

"Bones, I really don't feel right. I feel like I'm leaking. Is that normal?" questioned the drunk-looking cadet.

"Dammit Jim. You're under the influence of the Melvaran Mudfleas. Remember?" the doctor, Bones, demanded.

_So, he isn't drunk. He's just sick. But here, I have to wonder, why clear him for active duty if he's clearly not up to par with the mission at hand._

"And besides, a little suffering's good for the soul, Jim." Bones said sarcastically, as he attempted to drag Jim over to one of the beds.

The one called Jim, with the light-brown hair and drunken-like stupor, looked at her, his blue eyes scanning her and admiring her slender frame.

_What is he trying to do? Mentally undress me? Bed me? Sucks for him because he isn't going to get any._

"Hey sexy lady, you wanna have a good time?" he asked, his eyebrows wigging up and down, suggestively.

She looked at him, her eyes annoyed and a scowl on her face.

"Jim, over here." Bones snapped his fingers to gain Jim's attention. Tayla eyed Bones, curiously, wanting to know how he lost Jim's focus in the first place.

Jim scowled at Bones, his face drooping as he reluctantly turned away from the "heavenly creature."

He looked at Bones sullenly to express his discontentment about the fact that he was in Medical and he couldn't look at this beautiful girl.

"My mouth itches. Is that supposed to happen?

Tayla looked at the two of them and rolled her eyes. This guy—boy, she should say—was clearly acting childish and it was seriously starting to irk her.

"Dammit Jim, It's not gonna last long," stated Bones. "This sedative should help." His annoyed scowl turned into a sick grin, obviously deriving pleasure from this experience.

"Why give him a hypo spray if his mouth is just itchy?" interjected Tayla as Bones prepped the hypo.

"Well, cadet, number one, although I like questions, I'm really not in the mood to answer them right now. Number two, You obviously have never met this guy here. He's been a real pain my ass for three years now," Bones stated.

"Hey! I'm not a pain in your ass. I'm not even near it. See?" Jim remarked as he held up both hands and waved them.

"Your going to be the death of me, I swear! Every time you.." Bones was about to continue, but Tayla cut him off.

"Okay, you listen here, Cadet "Bones"," she snapped, air-quoting his nickname. "You may be a doctor here, but I am your superior here on the _Enterprise_. I am no cadet and will not be treated as such. I am Lieutenant Commander Pike and I will have the proper respect my station demands."

Tayla turned to Jim and pointed, angrily.

"As for you, take the god-damned hypo, will you? You're seriously starting to irk me because you're acting like a spoiled brat."

Bones and Jim looked at each other, and then at Tayla, stunned at this outburst of anger.

"Next time I see you both, you will show me proper respect," she added, before she stormed off to the office at the edge of Medical, and slammed the door. However, due to the force of the slam, the door slid open slightly.

"Damn Bones, she's got you good. The only other person capable of stunning you like that is your ex-wife, right?" questioned Jim.

Bones looked at Jim, a cross look on his face and smacked him, upside the head. Jim yelped and grabbed his head.

Momentarily using Jim's expected reaction to hold his head, Bones jabbed the hypo into Jim's exposed neck. As the latter collapsed onto the bed, Bones sighed. James T. Kirk was piece of work. But this young woman, was force to be reckoned with. He secretly hoped he'd never have to deal with her in Medical as his patient. He wondered why no one told him about his newest superior. She was related to Captain Pike. This was gonna be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed that. Please Review! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the highly awaited CHAPTER TWO! :) **

**Pictures and music can be found on my profile page. **

**This is un-beta'ed so please forgive me if it's really rough.. I've made you guys wait too long for this. :) I'm searching for one so when I do find one, the more refined copy will come up. :) **

**One note though. All the italicized moments in the story are Tayla's thoughts unless otherwise mentioned. Just wanted to give you guys that heads up. :)**

**Oh another note: There is a few cuss words here.. reader beware!**

**Well, I'm gonna shut up now and let you read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't anything but the character Tayla. If I did, the movies would be out already and we'd be having a Star Trek party with all the characters.<strong>

"Lieutenant Commander Pike to the Bridge!" She had been on her PADD doing research. She had tried to figure out who that childish cadet was, only to find out, he was the infamous James T. Kirk, womanizer extraordinaire and his friend, was Leonard McCoy, a great doctor. Finally, someone she can relate to. It was hard being intelligent all the time and no one to talk to who would listen. Well, there was her dad, but he always seemed so busy, that she never wanted to bother him.

"Damn it, stupid bed, my knee is not a target!" she exclaimed when she ran into the silver biobed. She bent down to pull down her black boot flap and snuck a quick peek at her knee. A small, reddish circular bruise was appearing on her kneecap..

_Well, I'll add that to the first scrape of this Vulcan distress call. I have a feeling this isn't going to be pretty. _

The silver, transparent doors opened to reveal the silver pad and its red and blue horizontal stripes around the circular pod. The Lt. Commander keyed in her access code and the machine came to life. She felt herself rising and she closed her eyes for a moment.

_I'm finally here.. Finally on a starship. No more practice on Earth side starships.. I'm here, on a real mission. Although, I'm not happy about who is CMO. Very upset about that. _

She opened her electric blue eyes as the turbolift doors parted to show the U.S.S. Enterprise Bridge. It was gorgeous. Slick, chrome dashboards, the sleek white, silver and red floors that reminded Tayla of a dance floor, the diagnostic screens showed everything you could need, the chairs were plush black leather with chrome bottoms, and the Captain's chair.. Oh, how she'd kill to sit in that.. Her eyes went from the base of the chair to meet her father's blue eyes. She saw determination and courage in those old eyes. He nodded to her and turned to he rest of his crew on the bridge.

She stepped off the lift and walked towards the back of her father's chair. She placed her hands on the back rims of the plush leather and focused her attention on her Captain. Captain Pike did a quick walk around the bridge, and stopped in front of his chair.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the maiden voyage of our newest flagship deserves more pomp and circumstance that we can afford today. The christening will just have to be our reward for a safe return. Carry on." commanded Captain Christopher Pike. Capt. Pike was a great asset to Starfleet. He became a Captain after only four years. Tayla couldn't help but be proud of her dad but his career had cost her a mother. But this ship, this was the best Starfleet had and her dad was the best.

Sitting down in the Captain's chair, Pike pressed the small comm button on his right arm rest.

"All decks, this is Captain Pike. Prepare for immediate departure."

Looking in front of him, to a young man of an average build, with black hair and facial features, marking him as of Asian heritage, he commanded "Helm, thrusters."

The Helmsman complied. "Moorings retracted, captain, dock control reports ready."

He pressed a few buttons on the helm. "Thrusters fired, separating from space dock."

The crew felt a light movement as the U.S.S. Enterprise pushed back from the Earth starbase and moved towards open space, ready for warp.

"The fleet's cleared space dock, captain. All ships ready for warp." stated the helmsman.

"Set course for Vulcan." commanded the Captain.

"Aye-aye, Captain. Course laid in." replied the helmsman.

_We're going to Vulcan. But I just can't shake this feeling, _thought Tayla as she looked through the giant panel window in the front of the ship. She watched all the ships getting ready to warp.

"Maximum warp. Punch it." Tayla chose this moment to place her right hand on her father's shoulder, and bent down to whisper something in his ear. "_I have a bad feeling about this." _Pike placed his own right hand on his daughter's and gave a little squeeze._ "We're Starfleet. It's our job to be scared." _he whispered back. "_Now get back to work, my dear. No socializing now. We'll talk later." _

The helmsman pushed the lever as far as it would go. Captain Pike saw the other starships go into warp but became confused when the U.S.S. Enterprise stood still, no movement, whatsoever. The crew became silent, they all turned their eyes to the young helmsman as they became the last and only starship who had not entered warp yet.

"Lieutenant, where's helmsmen McKenna?" questioned Pike, confused and tad bit annoyed.

"He has lung worms sir. He couldn't report to his post. I'm Hikaru Sulu." the young lieutenant replied.

Pike gave Sulu one of his trademark glares.

_Oh boy, Faulty boy's gonna get it later. Never mess with Dad and his looks. _ "You are a pilot right?" questioned Pike.

"Very much so, sir. I'm a... I'm not sure what's wrong." Sulu said, clearly in deep thought.

Pike looked to Commander Spock, sitting on the ledge behind him, to the right. He was getting aggravated, as the rest of the crew could only watch in silence. _Clearly, something's up. There's no way it could be the ship.. She's brand new and she's the flagship. If there was something wrong here, we would have caught it when our Engineering team did their final check and double checks. _

"Is the parking brake on?" Pike rolled his head in Sulu's direction, looking straight at him.

Sulu turned to face his Captain. "uh..no." he said, with a sarcastic laugh. "I'll figure it out, sir, I just.."

Commander Spock cut him off, "Have you disengaged the external inertial dampener?"

Lieutenant Sulu pressed a few a buttons, as he glared in front, towards the glass window and somehow the problem fixed itself. "Ready for warp, sir."

_Sulu's got to learn how to double-check things. That's a basic thing that all helmsman pilots should know. Maybe I could help him out sometime. Make sure he knows everything backwards. Thank goodness for Commander Spock.. Happy he's my boss._

"Let's punch it" commanded Pike, relieved that they had figured out the problem.

Once again, Lieutenant Sulu pressed the level as far as it would go. The U.S.S. Enterprise's warp core sprang to action. Blue beams of light flooded the window and stretched out in front of the ship.

_We finally went to warp. Finally!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meanwhile, in Sick Bay<strong>

Bones had taken Kirk to one of the offices in Sick Bay and there, he made Jim change out of his red cadet uniform and into a black long-sleeved shirt with the Starfleet symbol on the chest, black pants, and black shoes. After Bones deemed Jim "passable", he escorted his friend to a biobed.

There, Jim grunted, huffed and puffed about his current predicament. "Bones, how long are these symptoms gonna last. My mouth is itchy again." Jim pointed to his mouth.

"Not for very long." answered Bones. "Because I am going to give you a mild sedative."

"Aw, Bones, come on." Jim plead with Bones, begging him to not administer the sedative.

Bones was steadfast and just glared at Jim. "I wish I didn't know you, Bones. You clearly enjoy this."

"Don't be such an infant, Jim." Bones said angrily and chose this moment to jab the hypo into Jim's neck. He smirked and held up five fingers, mentally making a bet that his friend would be out when he put the first one down.

"Bones..." Jim began to say, but fell back on the bed. He was down before Bones even had the chance to lower his finger.

_Un-be-fucking- believable,_ thought Bones.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know it's rough. I'm sorry! But you guys now have Chapter Two!<strong>

**Reminder: Pictures and the playlists are on my profile. Careful, one's a spoiler!**

**Oh and please review! I would like to know what you guys think! :) **


End file.
